Task Force 141: New Origins
by Pwnage5
Summary: How different would the story be if Task Force 141 was not under the command of Gen. Sheppard but through someone else. All MW2 and MW3 events will takes place but with a different twist to it.
1. Intro to The Pit

**Chapter One**

**This story will take place a little bit of Pre-MW2 and MW2 into MW3. For the Task Force, It will have this little twist to the leader of TF 141 along with the story and events. Assume everyone's race is white unless I describe them to be a different ethnicity.**

The Pit, while some see it as a form of help or aid other see it as the most gruesome course ever devised in the history of mankind. However, the Pit was where many elite military members went. Delta, SAS particular would work train together in the course, of course CIA would come in from time to time but rarely. The Pit, Devised by General Shepard in the year 2016 for training the Rangers and as the Rangers would call them D-Boys, short for Delta. There stood a line of Delta members checking their weapons and gear. Others were standing looking at the current person going through the course. A loud timer went off as the Delta member walked back inside the camp and there was a giant electric sign that showed 23.4 seconds. He got existed and cheered while others clapped his back or just clapped.

"Yea good job man, very smooth" Grizzly said.

"Thanks, I owe it to you sir" Thumper replied back.

From the top of the Pit where General Shepard stood with two Rangers near by yelled out for the next person to come up.

"Alright, next one in line." He scanned the area and found a suitable candidate.

"You, ready your weapon and gear and head over to the pit"

The rather young Delta operator, who looked at least ages 24-28, not as tall as the others but still taller than most Rangers. He grabbed his assault rifle which was the ACR with digital camo with a red dot sight. He grabbed a USP .45 and walked over to the entrance. Sheppard ordered the gates to be opened.

"Alright, once you enter the timer will start. Do your best and take out any enemy targets you see. Ready...GO!"

He sprinted 5 feet forward and three targets popped up, as if his body was on auto pilot he clicked the firing choice to Auto and aimed down his sight and shot three targets and continue to run down the field. Next up popped three more, two was under some cover which he shot the covers and the targets fell as he shot the last target. He ran closer towards the building as four targets pop up on the upper levels and three were by the window with a civilian target right in front. He tosses a grenade up the upper levels as he takes out the three targets by the windows. He reloads his ACR and enters the room. Three targets pop up, once behind a table and two on his left, he shoots the one by the table and shoots the other two. As he runs up the stairs a target pops up and he takes the butt of his rifle and knocks it down. He reaches the upper levels and one two targets. He takes them both out as he runs and he jumps down to the other side of the Pit littered with tires and rusted broken down cars. He runs as 10 targets pop up. He fires his ACR hitting the targets just as his rifle runs out of ammo, he takes out his USP and takes out the remaining target as he sprints back into the waiting area. Once he reaches the end the giant timer shows a time of 18.96 seconds. Most of Delta look at the young boy in awe as he walks back to his seat and sets his Assault rifle down, they look at the timer and back at him. However, at the top of the Pit where Sheppard is standing he orders the file of the Delta Operator that just ran the course taking only 18.96 seconds. The soldier comes back with his file. General Sheppard takes out his laptop and he moves into a tent and makes sure that no one is there. He opens up the laptop and a series of code is shown.

****Loading GEO SAT. SYSTEM*****

ID: ******

PW: ******

/Stand By...Attempting to contact/

****Error Message...Standby****

/Rerouting.../

***Clear****

The laptop shows a giant broken down picture of Earth. With red dots and other symbols representing parts of countries and conflicts. Finally the small box is moved to the location which is the U.S and then moves onto the White House as it zooms in a bit closer

Tracking:

President of the U.S

White House, D.C

/Attempting to contact...Standby.../

/Link Established...Secure Link A657/

The president presses the enter key on his laptop as the laptop shows a giant box with Gen. Sheppard's face on it.

"General, what is it?"

"I have the perfect soldier for your Task Force sir"

"I see...is this line secure?"

"Yes sir..."

"Alright..What's his name?"

Sheppard opens the file and takes out the picture and looks at the paper with his information.

"Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson sir."

Well that's my first chapter, Hope I don't bore you with my long wall of text. Yes I know it's a bit short but the next chapters should be longer. Reviews would help along with suggestions.


	2. SSDD

**Chapter Two**

**Decided to pump out this chapter fast just after publishing it so bear with me if there's anything wrong. **

**Third Person PoV**

The streets of Afghanistan, littered with garbage and dust. The sun was up at it's highest point bringing the searing heat to the civilians and militia outside. Gun fire echoed loudly throughout the ruined streets of the city as blood stained the dirt and stone roads as blood is splattered from both armed forces and militia. This sight was not rare within the streets of the war torn city. Near the river of Afghanistan a militia group known as OpFor stood across the other side as they continue their bombardment on the Ranger Force from the other side. While they are not as well trained as the Rangers they still pose a serious threat. They continue shooting RPKs with drum magazine and AK-47's along with large bombardment of RPGs at them. However away from the river and towards the center was three MH-6 Little Birds carrying Delta Operators.

Metal team consisting of Sandman , Grinch, Frost and Truck was in lead. Anvil Team consisting of Thumper, their leader Grizzly, Bearcat and Zero. Last team was Granite consisting of their leader Granite, Angel, Kojack and Roach. The three teams land on the streets as they exit out they contact each other.

"Granite team this is Metal 0-1, take position on the building by the east and cover us from the roof" Sandman radioed.

"Roger that Metal 0-1" Kojack replied.

Granite team runs to the nearest building as they breach the doors enemy OpFor militia is taking by surprised and before they can react, Granite team kills them and they check the area.

"Roach, take lead Angel go with him." Granite said. He motioned his hand to the stairs.

"We'll cover your 6" Kojack replied.

Roach and Angel take point both carrying their M4A1 with red dot sight and M203. They each go floor to floor clearing out doors and hallways. Each floor and hallway had more and more OpFor militia guarding the hallway. They all take them out with little ease but they sheer amount of them caused a bit of issue. Finally they reach the roof and they take point.

"Sir, we've reached the roof and it's all cleared" Angel radioed.

"Alright, coming up your way now" Granite replied back.

Roach and Angel both take out their M21 and they look at the corner across from them as they spot Metal Team at the first floor.

"Metal 0-1 This is Granite 4-4, We've got you on our scope you've got four tango's nearby we're gonna take them out" Angel radioed.

"Roger that Granite" Sandman replied.

Metal team waits by the corner as they look over they see two OpFor guarding the stairs and two more by the elevator. Just then Granite and Kojack finally reach the roof as they set up their position and aim at the other two enemies. They each fire their shots and the four enemies fall down dead with a bullet right between the eyes.

"Target Neutralized" Granite radioed.

"Roger, Lets move out!" Sandman replied back.

Metal team run up to the floor as Granite team provide sniper support taking out hostiles from the upper levels and picking out stragglers Finally Metal team reaches the final floor and they start placing explosives and others by the foundation of the building for Plan B.

"Anvil Team come in, I need your help breaching this floor." Sandman radioed.

"Roger Metal" Grizzly replied.

The four man squad runs to the target building as Granite provides sniper cover again and they watch as Anvil reached Metal Team.

**Metal's PoV**

"GRINCH, get a charge on the walls, Frost cover my 6 I'm gonna take this guy out" Sandman whispered.

Grinch with the help of Truck starts placing breaching charges on the walls and foundation of the floors. Frost covers Sandman as he sneaks behind the militia and covers his mouth as he slits his throat open and he carefully drops him on the floor as he dies. Finally Grizzly's team reaches the floor and they take position of the walls. Metal Team and Anvil takes position on the walls Sandman looks at Grizzly as they nod their heads signaling that they are ready. The charges are detonated and the walls break open revealing the Leader and guards around him. They proceed to take them out as Thumper wrestles with a OpFor soldier and wins. The leader grabs his pistol but his shot on the arm by Truck before he can fire it.

"Sir, We've got the target, I repeat we have the target." Truck said.

Back on base, command that is leading Delta Force radio's back.

"Roger that, Metal, Anvil and Granite ETA 10 minutes, Proceed to the Extraction Point." Overlord replied.

"Roger that Overlord, We're leaving now" Sandman radioed back.

Just then Metal and Anvil can hear the doors being broken down as gunfire is being heard near their vicinity and they look out to see large groups of OpFor coming to kill them, not to mention being bombarded with heavy RPG fire.

"LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW, Truck watch the target!" Sandman yelled.

Metal and Anvil race out of the building as they see OpFor running to their position. Truck is forced to grab the Target and cover both of them. Grinch is shooting his Scar-L to the nearby enemy. Frost is doing the same but tossing grenades. Anvil Team just reached the stairs and are taking out targets that are coming near by.

**Granite's PoV**

"Shit, alright lets get out" Granite said as they switch to their M4A1s.

Granite get's out as they reach the stairs they are ambushed by OpFor that surrounded the area. They are forced to shot their way out. Roach and Angel start throwing grenades as Granite and Kojack fire back at them. They then proceed floor to floor shooting OpFor. Finally they reach outside the building and take over by the walls as they provide firing cover for the other two teams.

"Metal, Anvil where the hell are you?" Granite radioed.

"We're almost outside, we're taking heavy fire, can you support?" Grizzly yelled back at the radio.

"Roger" Granite said.

Granite looks around as he spot Metal and Anvil still inside but are hunkered down by the heavy fire they are getting.

"Roach, take control of that .50 right there. We'll cover you, Go!" Granite yelled as he grabbed Roach's attention and pointed.

Roach sprints to the .50 Cal that was left by OpFor when they went to hunt down Metal and Anvil. Granite is over by the walls covering Roach as they rush out to try to shoot him or stab him. Roach reaches the car and he drives to Granite and they load up as Roach drives, Granite and Kojack in the back and Angel on the .50. They drive off to Anvil and Metal's position as they get near them Angel opens fire and kills the OpFor before they can even get near them. The large group of OpFor is quickly gunned down and killed.

"Metal 0-1 and Anvil 2-1, Do not I repeat Do not fire at the truck near by that is us." Kojack radioed.

"Roger that, thanks for assist over." Sandman replied.

Metal team and Anvil get to the Truck as soon as Granite hop off. The 12 man squad along with the Leader that is blindfolded and tied up is forced to trek to the Target Building for Evac.

"This is Overlord, MH-6 Little Birds are almost there what is your position over" Overlord radioed.

"Overlord, We are taking heavy enemy fire and we need support over." Sandman replied.

"Copy Sandman, we are sending in a AC-130H gunship to your location over." Overlord replied

**Third Person PoV**

Metal, Anvil and Granite team are pinned down by three technicals and over a dozen OpFor soldiers.

"WATCH OUT RPG!" Zero screams into the radio.

They all hunker down as they dodge the RPG. Meanwhile Thumper,Frost and Zero are seen shooting their M203 across trying to thin out the number of militia as they are being surrounded. The AC-130 reaches near their position.

"Delta this is Warhammer, There's too much activity going on, your gonna have to mark the target with a smoke" Pilot radio.

"Alright, Roach, mark the targets with your smoke!" Granite yelled.

Roach takes out the green smoke and tosses it towards the technicals as the smoke grenade opens the green smoke start to gather.

"Roger that Delta, We've got the targets. Firing, Danger Close" Pilot replied.

The AC-130 switches gun to the 40MM cannons and they fire at the technicals destroying them and the nearby militia. Roach then tosses another smoke near the clusters of militia by the building and the AC-130 switches to the 25MM Gatling guns and fire at the clusters of soldiers. Delta then moves forward after the large groups of soldiers are destroyed.

"Thanks for the assist Warhammer" Sandman replies.

"Alright, Good Luck we're returning back to base"

The AC-130 then drops a large crate of supplies before leaving and flies off back to base. They rush to the crate and re supplies themselves as they pick up a UAV control. Frost takes control of the UAV control and they move to the Target building. The building is filled with enemy hostiles and with the RPG fire they are taking the building is practically falling apart.

"LETS GO LETS GO, THIS BUILDING WONT STAND MUCH LONGER" Grizzly yelled.

Metal truss around to provide rear support and starts shooting at the OpFor heading their way. They finally reach the top and the they see three MH-6 Little Birds getting close but they have to hold out before they can land.

"Anvil take position by the stairs, Granite cover our 6 Go Go Go!" Sandman orders

They take their position as they return fire to the OpFor.

"Frost, USE THE AGMS!" Thumper yells

Frost opens the UAV and fires a Predator missile to the nearby buildings killing OpFor soldiers. After what seemed to be like hours the MH-6 Little Birds land and Delta gets aboard with the Leader inside.

"Delta, This is General Sheppard, we are firing a Predator to the nearby building." Sheppard said before shutting off the link.

"What!, Are you serious!" Zero yelled.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" The pilot replied as he sees the missile fly over head.

Once the MH-6 Little Birds are flying they see the missile flying nearby and once it hits the building the Little Birds are hit and with the shock wave the bird shakes a lot and alarms starts to ring as the birds attempts stabilize it self. As dust covers their sight.

**Ranger PoV**

"ALLEN, SWITCH TO THE M203" Sgt. Foley yelled.

Allen starts shooting off the grenades across the river hitting the militia and killing them.

"THEIR UP BY THE BRIDGE TAKE THEM OUT!" A nearby Ranger shouted

Allen aims at the river and shoots at them. They start retreating as the bridge is completed.

"Lets go we're Oscar Mike!" Cpl. Dun shouts.

Everyone rushes to the bridge and Allen mans the mini gun on the Humvee. A lot of Rangers chatter at which building Gen. Sheppard was gonna hit. While some take out their cameras and phones to record the impact.

"10 SECONDS!" A Ranger shouted.

"Which building is it sir?"

"The one at 1 o'clock"

"Which one?"A confused Ranger shouted over the chatter

"Hey Danny, which one, the one on the right or the left?"

"The left"

"Hey, isn't this danger close for the D-Boys?"

"Common, since when does Sheppard care about Danger Close" Cpl. Dun replied.

Just then the Predator missile lands destroying the building and receiving a lot of cheers and yelling from the Rangers. While the building collapses.

"GET SOME BABY!"

"WHOOOOOO!"

The rangers move out to complete their mission.

**Third Person PoV**

The Birds stabilize as they fly back to base. Delta lands as they grab the resistance leader and Angel holds him to the ground. Just then a CV-22B Osprey lands nearby and the hatch opens. Four armed guards come out with a man in a tie and suit walks out surrounded by the armed guards. One of them is depicted to be wearing a skull ski mask with a British accent and the other with a Mohawk with a Scottish accent. The other two are in the back chatting to them selves and appear to be wearing goggles and mask over their face. The man in the tie and suit has the U.S flag pin on the left side of his Tux. General Sheppard then approaches them.

"Mr. President, What brings you here?"

Once the soldiers hear that he was the President they all stood straight up and slaute to him while saying.

"Mr. President Sir!"

The President chuckles a bit.

"At ease soldiers."

General Sheppard then orders Delta to go back to their tents but asks Roach to stay behind. The rest of the team claps his back or waves at him. Roach then looks at the President

"Alright, I bet your wondering why I asked you here"President asked.

"Yes sir, I am. Am I in any trouble?"Roach replied.

"No, but I'm gonna make you as offer. How would you like to join my Task Force?"

"Task...Force sir?"

"That's right, these four men here are apart of my Task Force that I command. Their applications range from Ranger/Delta/SAS/Australian/Canadian special forces that we recruit. We hand pick the best of the best from each."

Roach had his eye wide but he looked at the four men.

"Ahhh, Yes I bet your wondering who they are."

The President points at the man with the Mohawk.

"This is Capt. MacTavish, he is the Field Commander."

Then he points to the man in the Ski Mask.

"This is Lt. Riley otherwise known as Ghost. He is second in command."

"The last two behind me not paying ATTENTION!" This got the other two startled and faced forward trying to hide the embarrassment.

"They are known as Meat and Royce."

Roach looks at the four them and realized that they not a push over, they've been through the most intense missions before and have been through hell and back. Roach has always wanted to be part of a special operation and this felt like this chance to join an Elite group.

"I...will accept sir.."

The President smiles.

"Good, we will leave now, come aboard to the CV-22B Osprey and we will talk about your role."

The five of them walk back to the Osprey as Roach takes one last look at the Delta tent and sees his friends hanging out and laughing. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"So long buddies...Hope to see you again." He whispered.

He walks inside and as the hatch closes Capt. MacTavish holds out his hand and Roach grabs it shaking hand.

"Welcome to the 141 mate, Good to have you aboard."

Wow, That was fast. Anyway I hope this is better. I..Don't have much to say


	3. Meeting the 141

**Chapter Three**

**I wrote this at like 12 at night so if there is something wrong sorry. Also with or without reviews I'm still gonna write this**

The ride on the CV-22B Osprey had a different feel for Roach. The ride was loud due to the large engine noise that the Osprey would make when taking off and during the flight and cause of the loud alarms and noises that it would make when they were descending. On the other hand it was silent because Ghost and MacTavish didn't seem to be the talkative type of people, they both either picked at their weapons or just stared at the walls. Meat and Royce was the only people talking but with the loud engine and propellers who knew what they were talking about. The President had decided to not talk until they had reached the base for some strange reason. As the Osprey flew back to the U.S Roach was staring at a picture of Granite Team and other D-Boys he knew. He also thought about home how his family was doing right now. As he sorted out his thoughts he felt the Osprey landing on a military base, yet on the outside it looks like a nice hotel. They all walked off the hatch and watched as the Osprey took off and flew back to a airstrip somewhere. The President walks to the front and pulls out a blue card while MacTavish took out a red card. The both of them swiped at the same time and two red lights on top switched to green and a low dinging noise was heard. The doors slides opens and they are hit with a giant gust of cold air coming from the Air Conditioner.

"Welcome Roach, to your new home." The President said as they walked inside.

The lobby was empty though there were doors leading to bathrooms. The five of them walked towards the front and signal Roach to hurry up as he was looking around.

"Where is everyone?" Roach asked.

"They are most likely at the course of firing range, either way you'll meet the team soon enough." MacTavish replied back.

They six of them walked back and at the floor there was a giant circle that had the Task Force 141 symbol, which consisted of the SAS's signal with a skull on top and it was circled by two leaf like object and it had Task Force on the top with 141 was on the bottom. Just then two more doors slide open and they entered a giant lobby which had a sky light. It was a really big Gym which had plenty of 141 members working out, boxing or just sitting there after working out and chatting with each other. The men saw MacTavish and the President and they all got up.

"Sir!" 141 members yelled.

"At ease men." MacTavish replied.

The other members looked at Roach who was standing next to Ghost. They whispered and looked.

"Oh right, I forgot. This soldier here is our new recruit, you better not take him lightly, he just came back from Afghanistan after taking out a resistance leader." MacTavish said as he pushed him forward.

Roach looked at the men before speaking.

"Hey" Roach said.

The 141 men all replied back with Hi before the President walked up.

"So, Do you have a nickname?" President asked.

"Nick...name sir?" Roach said.

"That's right, most of the men here go by a nickname that was given when they were back in their old unit."

"Well, in Delta they would call me Roach." Roach replied.

"Roach ehh, why was that?" Ghost replied.

"Well, most of the mission I usually come out of unharmed or I survive the worst missions possible, makes me sorta hard to kill." Roach replied.

Just then a 141 member walks out.

"Delta huh? Which team."

"Granite." Roach replied.

"Hmm, I was with Onyx until President here recruited me." Ozone

"Same with me" Scarecrow

"Right, I'm Sgt. Marcus Silva you can just call me Ozone." Ozone said.

Ozone had brown eyes and black hair, he had tanned skin and his height looked to be rather 5'10.

"How did you get your name?" Roach asked.

"Well, I was part of Delta, and there was one mission where we had to extract a high valued target but our swimming gear was shot, I had to swim almost 5 miles without a oxygen tank with that target kicking and screaming."

"Wow, impressive." Roach replied

They both shook hands and then another 141 member walked up.

"The names Cpl. Anthony Parker, but call me Scarecrow, I was part of Anvil Team for Delta." Scarecrow replied.

"How did you get Scarecrow as your name?" Roach asked.

"Well long story short, I worked as a undercover Delta and would scare the locals by tying people up to a cross like a scarecrow, since then it stayed with me" Scarecrow replied. Scarecrow looked different from Ozone, He had very very dark brown eyes and light black hair, his skin was pale but not too pale. He was slightly taller than Ozone probably around 6 ft tall.

Then another one walked up he spoke with a Australian Accent and he looked rather young perhaps 19-20 years old, with white skin and blue eyes and blond hair.

"Hey, the names Jake Wile, you can call me Worm." Rook said.

"So..what's with your name?" Roach asked.

"Back in the Navy Seals, we had to crawl our way through deep thick mud and somehow, I'd always end up the last tone with face full of mud. The guys would taunt me saying I loved mud like a Earthworm." Worm replied

Roach grinned and shook his hands

"Alright, you'll get plenty of time to talk to him later, right now I gotta give him a tour and a talk." President said.

The 141 members went back to what the were doing and waved bye.

"MacTavish, Ghost, Meat and Royce. You guys can go back, thanks." President said and dismissed the four men.

He gave Roach the rest of the tour showing him the bunks, the course which looked 10x harder than the Pit and of course the lounge where people would sit watch T.V and lastly the lunch room which had people in it eating. Also showed him outside where they were people playing basketball or just enjoying the sun and breeze. Then he lead him to the briefing room alone and sat down and talked.

"Alright, Gary what do you think?"

Roach looked and pondered before answering.

"I think it's good but I have a question though, Does anyone know about the 141?"Roach asked.

"Yes..and No. You see only Me, General Sheppard and other officials knows but the 141 is like a private military that I created and No, because we did not publicly reveal this to anyone." President replied.

Roach nodded and decided not to ask any more question. The two got back to the Lounge and wished him luck.  
>"Now, I got things to take care off in the White House. Good luck." The President said as he called the pilot to come pick him up and he walked out.<p>

Roach walks over to the firing range and he sees a empty spot. He looks at the other five men shooting with precise accuracy and calmness like it was nothing. He walks over and looks at the arsenal of weapons. The 141 had a variety of weapons ranging from Sub machine guns to Automatic Assault Rifles to Sniper Rifles. Sub machine guns the two main were MP5Ks and UMP45. The Assault had a large variety including Tar-21, M4A1, M16A4, to the Scar-H and ACR. As Roach looks down the firing range he sees about 6 others shooting down. One was carrying a Tar-21 with a Red Dot sight. Another was shooting a UMP45 and another using a Scar-H with M203. Roach picks up a M4A1 and attaches a Holographic sight and presses the red button. The targets pop up at a incredible pace, there were others that even moved left and right. Roach aims down the sight and he starts firing. At first he seemed to be missing most of the shots until he got the timing down. He continued at the firing range improving over time. Finally Roach gets a hit with massive jet lag after flying from Afghanistan back to the U.S and he sets down the weapons and heads to the bunk. He reaches the bunks as MacTavish catches up to him he leads him to a empty bunk.

"This is yours, you'll be next to Archer so get friendly with him" MacTavish said

"Thanks." Roach replies as he sets his things down.

He climbs into the bunk and sighs as he closes his eyes and whispers to himself

"Looks like I'm the FNG again."

Well there's Chapter three, Again it's a but short because honestly I'm no good at writing these chapters. I'm usually better at writing shoot out scenes or any action scenes.


	4. The Course

**Chapter Four**

**I know it's been awhile, been busy with College and senior shit that I gotta go through. **

**Third Person PoV:**

Roach opens his eyes as he scans the area around him. He sees that the dorm is empty and he closes his eyes back again and falls back asleep. As he starts falling back to deep sleep he can hear the sound of someone kicking a wall. He opens his eyes as he sees two 141 members standing across his bed. Both of them are talking to each other as another one is kicking the wall with his boots. Roach opens his eyes and sits up as he can no longer tolerate the noise.

"Hey, look who decided to finally wake up" The man said.

Roach rubs his eyes as he stares at the two of them and he climbs out of his bed and walks towards them.

"Who are you two?" Roach asked.

The one in a blue T-Shirt with a brown Kevlar vest walks up to him and shakes his hands.

"The names Cpl. Nick Moore, you can call me Rocket." Rocket replied. Oddly enough he is wearing a ski mask that is covering his entire face except for a giant oval cut out for his eyes and his goggles are propped on his helmet. The partner who is African American and is not wearing a ski mask and is instead showing his face.

"The name's Sgt. Jeremiah Miller, you can call me Chemo." Chemo said.

"Nice meeting both of you." Roach replied

"Mind telling me where everyone is?" Roach asked

"Yea, everyone is down for breakfast at the cafeteria. You might wanna get dressed and do your business." Chemo replied.

Roach nods as the two of them walks off to the cafeteria And Roach looks around as he gets dressed with his normal attire which is black shirt and blue jeans. He does his normal routine of 20 pushups and 10 sit ups before heading down for breakfast. As he reaches breakfast he sees everyone looking up at him before acknowledging his existence and goes back to their normal conversations. Roach walks to the lunch line as he gets his food and sits by a empty table. He starts eating and he looks around realizing that he's the only one sitting alone.

"Well...I am the FNG, gonna take some time." Roach whispered.

He continues eating as he looks up and sees Capt. MacTavish walking to his table and sits down across from him.

"So, Roach, what do you think?" MacTavish asked.

"Pretty good I guess, can't complain." Roach replies

Just then Ghost comes by and sits down next to Roach and he looks at him before putting his hands out.

"The names Ghost, we already met." Ghost said.

"Roach." Roach replied as he shook his hands.

Roach stares at Ghost as he puts his plate down and picks up the fork to start eating.  
>"Is there a problem?" Ghost asked.<p>

"Not really...just how are you gonna eat with that mask on?" Roach asked.

MacTavish then speaks out.  
>"Don't worry mate, Let him be, you'll find out eventually." MacTavish said.<p>

With that being said Roach goes back to eating his breakfast. Once he was done he wanders around getting more information about each room and how their daily lives are. Most of the 141 members just hang out by the basketball court or the shooting range but mainly everyone just hangs out or run the course once in awhile. Roach wanders to the basketball court and sits by the bleachers to watch. There were about 20 141 members out side sitting cheering the red team on while the other 20 was cheering on the blue team. Roach sat on the side lines and watched with intensity. The only thing that indicated their names was on the back. Blue team consisted of: Ozone, Scarecrow, Rook, Angel, Zero, Chemist and Cherub. Red team consisted of Exxon, Twister, Cyclone, Cyclops, Gator and Bearcat. Both teams were playing the game like it was for their life. Roach cracked a smile as he watched them cheer and play each other, surprisingly even though they were pushed or shoved they showed good sportsmanship throughout the entire game. Finally MacTavish walks out and puts his hands on Roach's shoulders.

"Alright mate, it's time to test out your skills, let's see what you go" MacTavish said.

Roach nods his heads and his escorted by MacTavish to the course where Ghost is assigning who goes next and so forth.

"Ghost, I'm gonna need the course for a bit." MacTavish said.

"You got it." Ghost replied.

Everyone leaves the course but waits outside to see how Roach otherwise known as the FNG would do.

"Alright Roach, the course is simple. Go up the ramp and dodge the four sentry guns, it is non lethal rounds. Then take out the hostile targets and storm the building, go up and clear each room as fast as you can. Then rappel down and clear the landing and sneak your way out the course." MacTavish explained.

Roach nodded but inside he was really nervous. If he even messed up once, he would be a laughing stock of the place so he had a lot of pressure on him.

"Alright, Gear up, get whatever attachment or weapon you want doesn't matter." Ghost said.

Roach picks out his weapons; a M4A1 with a red dot and silencer. His secondary rather than a pistol, he picks up a MP5 with a holographic sight and a silencer. He grabs 5 flash bangs and 5 grenades and decides to go light and takes out the metal plating on the Kevlar. He puts a ski mask on; the one like Rocket and puts his goggles on. He walks to the entrance carrying the M4A1.

"Alright Roach, you ready?" MacTavish asked.

"Yea, I'm ready." Roach said.

"Roach, when you clear the building, that is a different time." Ghost added.

With that being said Roach walks to the gate and waits for MacTavish to signal him. All 100 members of the 141 watched as Roach took one deep breath.

"START!" MacTavish yelled.

The gates open and the sentry gun's swayed from left to right. The laser was what Roach needed to watch out for; if the laser got a hold of him, he would be pinned for a long time. He watched as the laser moved away from his position and ran to the closest sandbag wall. He looked up and looked around.

"_Okay, I'm pinned here but if I can just get something to distract the sentry guns I can get out of this spot."_Roach thought.

He looks around takes out his Kevlar vest and he pops up and throws it at the sentry guns. When the laser designator spotted the moving object, it spinned it's guns and shot out paintball that turn the Kevlar from brown to 10 different colors. Roach used the distraction to run towards the building. He aimed down the red dot as the enemy targets were popping up. He took shots to the chest and some to the head. He ran inside the building and shot at the targets that would appear. Then the intercom came on.

"Roach, clear the two floors as fast as you can, the moment you kick the door down, a new timer will start." MacTavish said into the Intercom.

Roach cleared the room and reloaded the M4 and switched to his MP5. Once he was done, he kicked the door down and tossed a flash bang inside and pop out and shot at the hostile targets. He cleared the three rooms by doing the same thing. He runs up the stairs and clears the two rooms. He runs up the stairs, kicks the door open and guns down the targets up on the roof.

"Roach, rappel down and finish the course." Ghost said.

Roach took the rope and tied it to his waist as he doesn't have his Kevlar with him. He takes the clip, wraps it around the metal bar and he tugs on it to make sure it will hold. He then climbs to the other side and jumps off holding the rope and stopping ever so often to make sure he doesn't fall. Once he lands he takes out his knife and cuts the rope. During that time he was spotted by a sentry that he should of sneaked out of and had to duck for cover. The targets started to pop up and each noise that it made would make the sentry gun move around longer. He knifed the target and crawled his way around. He would shoot his M4 at the targets that were far away. Just as he was about to reach the end however, the sentry spots him and begins firing away. Roach ducks for cover but he had no choice but to toss the grenades which destroyed the sentry and paved the way for his exit. Once he exits a timer stopped and a time was shown. It read 20.45 seconds for Intro 18.45 for building and 21.34 for exit. Roach drops his guns and sits down catching his breath.

"Good Job mate, you made the team." MacTavish said as he patted his back.

Roach took a large breath and grinned. The 141 cheered for him and patted his back, many said "Nice Job man" others "Nice trick with the Kevlar" and lastly "Congrats, welcome." Roach was the center of attention until the doors from the exit opened and the President walked in. They all looked and saluted him.

"You don't need to keep doing that" President said.

They all dropped their hands and smiled.

"Roach, front and center" President yelled.

Roach walked through the crowd and walked in front of the President. He had a stern look but then dropped it and smiled.

"Congrats for making the team Roach. You can now wear that emblem on your shirt proudly." President said as he handed him the 141 badge.

Roach took it and saluted him.

"Now, here's the formal greeting." President said as he cleared his throat.

"Welcome, Gary "Roach" Sanderson, to the 141, best handpicked warrior from the planet." President said.

Roach grinned and saluted him one last time.

"It's an honor sir." Roach replied.

With that being said Roach shakes his hands and he walks to the crowd as they all cheer.

"Alright you guys, remember, you guys will have a mission soon. So be prepared. I will be leaving, just came to congratulate the newest member." President said.

The President leaves and everyone then disperses chatting away. MacTavish and Ghost congratulates him. Roach walks to the bunk and he drops to the bed and dozes off with a grin on his face.

Sorry that took forever, I had college and other graduation factors that I needed to complete. But here's Chap. Four.


End file.
